


homesick

by muyuubyou



Series: Attached [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Attached, Happy, Heart-to-Heart, Hope, Hopeful Ending, HwanJo, M/M, Oneshot, Rawoong - Freeform, he will trust him at some point, hwangjo, hwanwoong has to start trusting youngjo, ravnwoong, youngjo wants hwanwoong to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuubyou/pseuds/muyuubyou
Summary: It's just Youngjo, Hwanwoong and the ice creams in the park.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Attached [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875133
Kudos: 31





	homesick

**Author's Note:**

> again, didn't really edit it, still wanted to post it
> 
> I used this song [ youtube ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fR5Dl5bWoxE) , [ spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7bcfyB9jvnfkgLpIjZjL4Q?si=KJnPx-kKQRuT09vo2TymfA)(homesick - soulstar)

“What do you want from me?” Hwanwoong asked playfully, an ice cream in his hand.

Today was a weirdly sunny day. Youngjo was sitting on the bench, Hwanwoong on his left, the supermarket bag in the middle. They were facing the park, the little pond in the middle reflecting the light of the sun.

“To be happy.” Youngjo replied, meaning it with all of his being.

The other chuckled. “I need an anchor in life for that to happen, I guess…” He let his words wander off, before new ones came up. “This feels very one sided though. What do  _ you _ want in life?”

“You mean, generally?” The older asked, fishing for another ice cream from the bag next to him. This ice cream, for an unknown reason, brought a nostalgic feeling over him, one that he tried to ignore.

Hwanwoong hummed in response.

“Well… to be happy. My friends too.”

“What do you need to be happy?” The blonde’s gaze wandered over the pond, the kids playing far away.

Youngjo already knew the answer to this question. He had for a while now, it was an easy one. He took a bite off his ice cream, the nostalgia creeping back onto him. He didn’t know what he was missing.

“Not much, small things make me happy.” He said, staring back to the pond, a bright blue, the sunbeams hopping on it and escaping to the park. 

“Like?”

He thought of anything that’d made him smile the past few days. It was that one time he was  _ needing  _ a lollipop, because he’d seen a kid eating one and he hadn’t had one for years. So he bought one, and once he put it in his mouth, he remembered the feeling of brightness, of butterflies in his stomach as if he was in love. 

For the latter, he still didn’t know.

He remembered that time he came up with a nice melody and was smiling all over the place because he was just  _ so _ into it. Then he started working on it. And even though he couldn’t finish it, he was still beaming, because it was a small win, a small start.

Then he was reminded of when people talked to him. About anything. For things they like, for things they don’t. When they hurt, when they have fun. Youngjo wanted to be there for all of it. 

“Like… having candy. Coming up with a melody. Even when someone talks to me, I’m happy.” 

Hwanwoong’s eyes turned from the park to Youngjo’s side profile. “So you get happy when I talk to you?” 

Youngjo’s eyes locked with Hwanwoong’s for a moment. He saw the deep brown in them, a brown that stared back. He gifted him a brief smile, nodding. “Yeah.” Focusing his gaze back to the water that shimmered, holding the stick of the ice cream, he almost wanted to clutch at his heart. Because there was this weird feeling that he hadn’t been able to shake off for a while now.

“Okay.” Hwanwoong said, staring at everything and nothing at all at the same time. “I’ll talk to you every now and then if that makes you happy.”

It wasn’t like they didn’t already. But hearing Hwanwoong say that himself, as if it was some sort of promise, made him feel happier. Perhaps he could really get there.

Youngjo grinned. 

And it felt as if the day was grinning back, the sun falling on his feet, trees covering them with shadows.

“I suppose it’s the least I can do.” The blonde said, his lips turning a tad upright at the sight of Youngjo twinkling all over the place.

“What makes  _ you _ happy though?”

There was a short moment of nothing. And then, “I don’t know…”

“Okay… then think.”

Silence coated the bench, the sound of the ice cream wrapper in Youngjo’s hand traveling between them, through the almost non existent breeze that struggled to stay afloat. The raven haired kept staring at his ice cream, the vanilla shining as brightly as the water in the pond further down. This time he could do nothing to cover that funny feeling of nostalgia, and he sighed. 

Thankfully, Hwanwoong hadn’t heard it, deep in thought. Or had perhaps decided to ignore it. Whichever it was, Youngjo was grateful.

“Alright...” 

Youngjo turned his head from the vanilla ice cream to Hwanwoong.

“If I could stop fading away, that would be nice.”

Youngjo understood there was a huge story behind that sentence. He couldn’t understand what but - from the way it came out of Hwanwoong’s mouth - the blonde sounded like he had gotten bored of the same repeating game of fading.

“Meaning?” He asked. Not wanting to intrude. 

“It’s a long story.” Hwanwoong smiled, his eyes forming crescents at the motion.

“I have time.” The older offered, gently crumpling the ice cream wrapper into his fist. 

The shorter didn’t respond for some time, as if contemplating the next line. His own ice cream lay in his hand, long forgotten, drops of water running down, some chocolate escaping the inside of the ice cream, dripping.

“Maybe this is a story for another time.”

Youngjo nodded. He didn’t need to push anything, he didn’t want to. Hwanwoong would come to him when he was ready. He pointed at the blonde’s ice cream. “Are you gonna eat that?” 

Hwanwoong shook his head, giving it to him. He wiped his hands off the dry chocolate that stuck on his fingers, throwing the wipe in the bag before noticing a dog near the pond, getting up to pet it.

As the shorter joined the Russell Terrier that was rolling on the grass, petting its stomach playfully, Youngjo watched them both, taking a bite off Hwanwoong’s chocolate ice cream. 

Then the feeling came back in a huge wave, covering him whole. If it had been real water, he’d be shivering by now; the nostalgic feeling that kept lurking, he understood what it was. 

Youngjo was feeling homesick. 

While he was looking at Hwanwoong and the terrier playing near the pond, he desperately wanted time to freeze, right there and then, so that the moment would never pass, just so he could enjoy it for a little longer, just for one more second.

He could feel the time passing by, ticking through, slipping from his hands, and he couldn’t pause it. He wasn’t able to do anything about it, only to keep staring at Hwanwoong and the dog and hope that the moment would be engraved in his memory. Youngjo could only hope that there’d be more moments for him to enjoy like this one.

Just with the company of the other.

Youngjo was feeling homesick for a home he never had.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments appreciated <3 (istg why am i writing more parts of this)  
> twitter: [ shinywoong ](https://twitter.com/shiny_woong)


End file.
